


What A Difference A Year Makes

by wallbanger2008



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Casey Jones has a filthy mouth, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008
Summary: April gets some unexpected news, which leads her to rethink how she sees her best friend.Or somewhat less laconically: April is shocked to find out a one night stand with Casey left her pregnant and she winds up rethinking her relationship with Donnie.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that in this story two characters have drunken sex while one of them is blackout drunk. The consent is technically a little dubious, but Casey is doing the best he can with what he’s got.

_**August** _

Hearing the tell-tale signs of the others entering the lair, April looked up from the couch where she had been passively watching TV. The boys charged in, still clearly running on adrenaline from their adventures that night.

“Hey guys,” April waved at them from the couch. “Busy night?”

“You know it!” Mikey yelled as he hustled toward the kitchen, barely pausing to spare her a glance. His older brother, Donnie, was a little more sensitive. He came over and plonked down next to April on the sofa. “We missed you out there,” he said with a smile. “You haven’t been out with us in a couple weeks.”

April shrugged. “I know. I just haven’t felt up to it. I just can’t seem to kick this bug.” Donnie frowned with concern. She’d told him about how fatigued she’d begun feeling in the last couple weeks and the fact that she’d been having trouble keeping down her meals. She did look under the weather.

“If I hadn’t tested you myself, I’d swear you have some sort of flu,” he mumbled, putting his hand on her forehead. She sighed and leaned into his touch, then put her head on his shoulder. She was grateful he had stopped being so aggressive about pursuing her. She’d loved getting to know the platonically affectionate Donnie. She couldn’t imagine a better friend.

“It’s so weird,” she said. “There are times when I feel perfectly fine. I have energy, I’m not nauseated at all, and then--BAM--all of a sudden I feel awful. I just can’t believe it’s taking me this long to fight it off, whatever it is.”

Donnie didn’t respond. She peered up at him and could tell he was thinking. “I could run some more tests,” he said. “Feel up for giving me a blood sample?”

* * *

April lifted her face to the sun, savoring the warmth on her skin before heading down to the sewers. She’d received a text from Donnie that morning. He’d asked her to get to his lab as soon as she could. She’d tried to pull more information out of him, but he’d said they should talk in person.

Now, she was on edge. She had a feeling this had to do with the blood sample she’d given him last night, and she was worried about what kind of news Donnie would refuse to put into a text. Her nerves, combined with her persistent nausea, were doing awful things to her stomach and she’d puked in a dumpster on her walk over.

Moments later, April entered the lair. She heard the other guys greeting her, but she merely waved and continued toward the lab. She could see Donnie sitting with his back to her at his computer. His fingers were fluttering over the keyboard and he didn’t seem to notice her arrival.

“Donnie?” she called out.

He swung around in the chair and she caught a strange look on his face before he could rearrange it into something more neutral. He was quiet for a moment, then got up and moved past her to close the door.

“Donnie, what’s going on?”

He made his way back to her and only stopped when he was less than a foot away. He took a deep breath. “April...I know what’s wrong with you,” he said, his voice quiet. “I ran every test I could think of last night and did some research on your symptoms. And now I feel like it should have been obvious. You’re pregnant.”

April took a step back, blinking rapidly. “I’m not pregnant,” she stated. “I couldn’t be pregnant.”

Donnie raised an eyebrow. “April, if you’re trying to spare my feelings right now, or whatever it is you’re doing, you don’t have to.”

“I’m not trying to spare anything, Donnie,” April scoffed. “It’s just that I can’t be pregnant. You have to, you know…” she waved her hand in an awkward gesture. “And I haven’t. So I’m not.”

Donnie was looking at her like she was insane. “April, the tests don’t lie. This isn’t a false positive on some discount drug store test. This is a blood test. And it’s telling me you’re pregnant. What, do you think I’m going to judge you for, you know?” he made the same awkward gesture. “You’re 18. I’m not going to think poorly of you and I think it’s a little late now anyway.”

April rolled her neck and sighed in frustration. “Donnie, I swear, I’m not trying to lie, or deny anything. I’m telling the truth. I’m a virgin.” She blushed faintly and looked away, uncomfortable discussing this with her male best friend.

She turned back when Donnie didn’t respond. He was now looking at her very differently, as if he was very worried. “April,” he said softly, “You’re pregnant. There’s just no way around it. And I’ve got the equipment to give you a sonogram to confirm it for you. What I’m more concerned about now,” he paused, weighing his words. “is that if you really believe you’re a virgin, what that might imply.”

“I’m not crazy, if that’s what you mean.”

“No, no that’s not what I’m saying,” Donnie said quickly. “No, I’m saying...what if...what if you’ve had sex...or someone had sex with you,” he flinched. “And you don’t remember.”

April shook her head vigorously. “Donnie, how? How could I just forget something like that?”

Donnie looked at her sadly. “Think about it, Ape. There are lots of ways. Some...more insidious than others. You could have been roofied. Or there could have been mind control. Or you could have just gotten too drunk to remember,” he finished with a shrug.

April stared at him wide-eyed. “I’m not in the habit of getting black out drunk every other night,” she said, her voice tinged with anger.

“I didn’t say you were. But, you have gotten drunk before,” Donnie said gently. “Even if it was only that one time.”

April paused, thinking back to that one wild night in May. She had graduated from high school the week before, and the next weekend when her father had left on a trip, she, the turtles, and Casey had celebrated with a raucous party in her apartment. Casey had sourced beer from god knows where, and they’d all been pretty drunk by the end of the night. Well, everyone except Leo, who had held out on account that someone should stay sober...just in case.

Now that she thought about it, her memories of that night were pretty blurry. And she definitely didn’t remember putting herself to bed.

She glanced at Donnie. “You don’t think...”

He shrugged again. “I can’t say for sure, April. We’ll know more if you let me give you a sonogram.” He gestured to an exam bed he had set up next to a machine April had seen around the lab a few times. She nodded.

Her stomach twisted itself into knots as she walked over and hopped up onto the bed. A stray thought crossed her mind. “Why do you even have a sonogram machine, Donnie?”

“Sonograms can be used for multiple diagnostic procedures,” Donatello explained as he began setting up. “Although this is the, uh, first time it’s ever been used for this,” he added, sounding nervous.

He had her lie down and lift her shirt to expose her stomach, then squirted some gel onto her. “If you’re far enough along,” he glanced down at her, almost apologetically, “we should be able to see something. If not, there’s another method we can use, but I really hope it doesn’t come to that.”

April was confused. “What do you mean?”

Donnie cocked his head and concentrated on the screen he’d pulled in front of him as he moved the wand over her stomach. “Well, after a certain point, the fetus is large enough to be detected through the stomach. But, earlier on...you’ve got to get a little more invasive.” His cheeks turned pink.

“What, like laparoscopic?”

“Er, no. Like...up and in.” Donnie’s cheeks were now scarlet and he remained focused on the screen. A whooshing sound was emanating out from the machine's speakers, but soon April heard another sound. An impossibly fast, but steady tempo. She whipped her head over to peer at the screen.

“Oh my god,” she gasped. “Is that...?”

“That’s it,” Donatello said softly. He swung the screen closer to her. “You are definitely, without a doubt, pregnant. You hear that heartbeat?”

April nodded frantically, her mind racing. On the screen, she could make out what was undeniably a little person inside of her. As she watched it squirm and move, her heart swelled.

“Donnie...” she whispered.

“It’s ok, Ape.” He patted her shoulder. “Let me take some measurements and see if we can figure out how far along you are. That should help us narrow down...what might have happened.”

April nodded faintly, her eyes glued to the monitor as Donnie clicked around on the screen. A few moments later, he took the wand away and motioned for her to pull her shirt back down. She did so, then sat up, her eyes remaining on her stomach.

Donnie pulled up a chair and sat down across from her. “Well, it looks like you’re about three months along,” he said. “Three months ago...”

“Was my graduation party,” April finished for him. “Oh god. You were right. I definitely don’t remember everything from that night. I don’t even remember taking myself to bed!”

Donnie let out a little laugh. “Well from the looks of things, you didn’t just take yourself to bed.”

“Donnie!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he held up his hands in mock surrender, but April didn’t smile. A thought had just occurred to her.

“Donnie...the only people at that party were you guys and Casey,” she said slowly. “That means...”

Donatello’s eyes widened. “Well don’t look at me! My memories of that night aren’t great either, but I’m pretty sure I would remember if we...” he gestured between them.

April, now determined, jumped off the bed. “I’m going to get Leo. He might be able to help.”

She paused before opening the lab door. “Just...just don’t tell him. Or the others. Not yet, ok?” she pleaded.

Donnie nodded, looking worried.

* * *

“We need you to help us remember what happened the night of my grad party,” April explained to Leo once he was in the lab. She focused on making her voice sound normal and not as if her head was being pulled in a dozen different directions.

“Yeah sure, but why?” Leonardo asked, looking puzzled.

April paused, her eyes darting to Donnie, who shrugged unhelpfully.

“Uh...something got broken that night,” she said. “Um, a vase in my room.”

“I don’t remember anyone breaking a vase,” Leo said, sounding suspicious. “And we were mostly all in the living room and kitchen. Of course, I don’t know what you guys got up to after I took Mikey and Raph home.”

“What?” April said sharply, glancing again at Donnie, who was looking panicked.

“Yeah, they were a mess. Well, all of you were, you should’ve seen yourselves,” Leo said, shaking his head. “I said I was going to go home and Mikey and Raph said they’d join me. When we left, you two and Casey were sitting on the couch, still carrying on.”

April and Donnie stared at each other. April finally pulled herself away and turned back to Leo. “Thanks,” she said. “That was helpful.”

Leo looked more confused than ever. “Was it?”

“Yeah sure!” April said, feigning positivity. “Thanks again!” she said, subtly dismissing him.

He shrugged and began walking out. “Sure thing!” he called over his shoulder. Donnie hurried after him and closed the door again.

“April,” he said, quietly, his voice shaking. “I...do you...you realize what this means right?”

April crossed her arms. “That there’s a 50% chance you got me pregnant?”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d say fifty.”

April glared at him. “It sounds like it was either you or Casey. That’s 50/50. I hope you’re not trying to back out on me here.”

Donatello shook his head. “No, that’s not what I’m doing at all. I just meant...well, biologically speaking, it might be impossible...”

April cut him off. “I’m sorry, do you have a dick?”

Taken aback, he answered automatically. “Well yeah.”

“And can it get hard?”

“April, where are you going with this?”

“I said, can it get hard?” April steamed.

“Yeah, yeah it can,” Donnie stuttered.

“And would it fit inside of me?”

He blushed furiously. “Uh, yes. Probably. I mean,” he stammered. “It’s a little larger than most human penises, and you’d have to really spread your legs to accommodate my plastrons, but yeah.”

April took a step back. “Whoa, you’ve really thought about that.”

Donnie was looking everywhere but at her. “Look, if you want to talk about whether you and I could physically have sex, then the answer is yes. We could. It would take some...adjusting on your part, but that’s not my point. I meant that we might not be able conceive. There are biological roadblocks in place. My DNA and your DNA might not be compatible. That’s why I said the odds might be less than 50%.”

April nodded. “Ok.” She was silent for a moment, then smiled. “But I’m definitely filing that big dick comment away for the future,” she said, grinning.

Donnie smiled back. “Hey, that’s the first time you’ve smiled since you walked in here.”

April shrugged. “Yeah, well, thanks for taking my mind off the fact that I’m pregnant. God, I still can’t believe it.” She felt Donnie’s hand on her shoulder and she turned into him and let him envelope her in a hug.

“It’ll be ok,” he soothed her. “We’ll figure it out. And,” he paused. “It doesn’t matter who turns out to be the one responsible. I’ll still be here to help you.”

His sincerity was triggering tears in April’s eyes. “Thanks, Donnie,” she sighed. She pulled away and took a few deep breasts aths to settle herself. “Ok,” she said, straightening her shoulders. “What now?”

“Now? I think we need to get Casey down here,” Donnie said, pulling out his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April remembers exactly what happened.

A long hour later, April looked up to see Casey strolling into the lab. “Shut the door behind you, Case,” she called, looking him over.

The truth was, she felt torn over who she wanted the father to be. Setting aside biological complications, she had a feeling Donnie would be a better father. But...she had a hard time imagining herself having sex with him, even knowing what she now knew about his anatomy. Sober April knew she’d much rather spend a night with Casey...but who knows what Drunk April had been thinking that night.

“What’s shakin’ bacon?” Casey said, flopping down in a chair. “What did you want to see me for?”

April and Donatello exchanged a glance. “Casey,” April began shakily. “Remember my grad party in May?”

Casey cracked a grin. “Oh yeah. That was a good time. Why?”

“Well,” she took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant. And we,” she gestured to Donnie, “think it was conceived that night.”

She watched as Casey’s face turned pale. His eyes widened and his breath turned shaky. “You’re...are you sure?” he asked, his voice an octave higher than normal.

April nodded. Her brow furrowed. “Casey, Leo told us that he, Raph, and Mikey left you, me, and Donnie alone that night. We can’t remember anything after that point, so it’s looking very much like it was either you or Donnie. I was going to ask if you remembered anything but from your reaction…” she gestured toward him. “I’m guessing you know exactly what happened.”

She turned to look at Donatello and watched as his expression swung between relief, worry, and possibly some jealousy. She turned back to Casey. He was sitting slumped over with his head in his hands.

“Casey?” Donnie prodded. “What happened?”

Casey lifted his head and looked at them both. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We...we fucked,” he said with a shrug.

Donatello looked stricken. “We what!?”

“No, not you!” Casey scoffed. “You left an hour after the other guys did. Red and I were alone and we…” he trailed off.

“Casey!” April cried. “I was drunk! I’d never even...how could you?”

“Hey!” Casey said sharply, standing up and walking over to her. “I was drunk too, and I asked you multiple times if it was what you wanted. Casey Jones does not force himself on chicks.”

“But it was my first time,” April said, tears forming again. “You shouldn’t have…”

Casey ducked his head down so he was looking her directly in her eyes. “Red, I knew it was your first time. You told me. Look, if I had been sober maybe I would have realized it wasn’t a good idea, but, come on. I was sitting there with a hot chick practically in my lap telling me she wanted me to fuck her. I didn’t stand a chance.”

April nodded. “But that still doesn’t make it right,” she muttered.

“I know,” Casey said. “And I’m sorry. I should’ve pushed back.”

They stood there silently for a moment until Donnie broke the silence.

“Wait, Casey, why haven’t you said anything to April since then?” he asked. “You had sex with her and then never brought it up again?.”

Casey held up his hands. “I was gonna, but then,” he paused and looked at April. “You never said anything to me. I saw you two days later and you said hi and acted like it never happened. So I thought that meant you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s because I didn’t remember it!”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Casey said defensively. He took a breath. “I know this isn’t ideal, but you gotta know I wasn’t trying to do anything wrong. I thought...I thought you wanted it. You told me you did. I swear I wouldn’t have touched you if you didn’t.”

April bit her lip. She knew what happened wasn’t right, but it didn’t sound like Casey was completely at fault either. And at the end of the day, what was done was done.

“April,” Casey said quietly and reached out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. April tensed at the contact. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes

“I’m sorry. I really am,” he said. “And I’m really sorry I knocked you up.”

She stared at him. She could hear Donatello mutter “Smooth” under his breath behind her. She shook her head. “Yeah, thanks,” she mumbled.

“So what now?” Casey asked, looking between her and Donatello. Donatello put his hands up and took a step back. “That’s between you two,” he said.

“It’s up to you, Red,” Casey said, looking back at her, his eyebrows raised.

“I...I’m going to have it,” April said. She’d made the decision the second she saw the sonogram. Sure, it wasn’t ideal, but...she’d manage.

She looked over to see how Casey was taking the news. He was looking a little nauseated, but he was nodding.

“Yeah, ok. Ok then. This, uh, this is happening.” He said, as if to himself while he started backing away.

“Casey?” Donatello called out. “You ok there bud?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Casey squeaked. “I just, uh, I think I need a little time. You know, to think. To get used to, uh, this.” He pointed back and forth between April and himself. “I’ll be back—I promise. I just...need. Yeah,” he finished awkwardly as he scrambled out the door not looking where he was going.

Donatello and April winced as they heard him tripping over something on his way out.

“And there he goes. The father of my child,” April sighed.

“At least you know who it is now,” Donnie shrugged, trying to sound cheerful.

“Yeah. Guess you were right,” April said.

“About what?”

“The 50% thing. Guess the odds really were in his favor,” April said as she sat up on the lab bench next to Donnie.

He offered her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Well, seeing as he was the only one of us who slept with you, I’d say the odds were always 100% in his favor.”

“Jesus though, who gets pregnant the first—and only—time they have sex!?” April said, throwing up her hands. “And the worst part is, I don’t even remember it. My life is forever changed and I have no memory of the reason why. I mean, if I’m going to have a baby, I should at least know what it’s like to have sex, right?”

Donatello didn’t answer her, he just looked thoughtful.

“It just doesn’t seem fair. Casey remembers that night. I should too. I wanna know if it was at least any good,” she finished, blushing.

“April, there might be a way,” Donnie said slowly. “I don’t know if it’ll work, but we can try.”

“What is it?” April asked. “I want to remember, Donnie. I want to know how it happened. And I want,” she paused, then lowered her voice. “It’s not that I don’t trust Casey, but I want to remember if...if it was all like he said it was.”

Donnie nodded, then started rummaging around in a nearby cabinet. When he turned around, he was holding a device that looked like a large metal lollipop.

“Ok April. I’m going to try to hypnotize you. We might be able to get you to remember it if it’s buried somewhere in your subconscious. I can’t promise this’ll work though.”

He held up the device. “This will help me put you under. I’ve tested it on Mikey a bunch of times and it always works on him, but the trick is that you have to be open to being hypnotized. If you fight it at all, it won’t work. Sit in that chair there.”

“I won’t fight it,” April said resolutely as she sat down. “I want this.”

“Ok, here goes nothing,” Donnie muttered. He pressed a button on the side of the device and the round part at the top began to revolve. “Watch the disk, April,” he said, his voice sounded soothing. “Watch the disk and feel yourself getting heavier and heavier. When I count back from five, you’re going to think about being in your apartment the night of the grad party.”

* * *

**_May_ **

“Thanks for coming, Donnie boy!” April cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. Donnie staggered a little, his balance thrown off by the alcohol in his system.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Ape,” he said warmly, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “But I gotta get to bed before I pass out in a dumpster somewhere.”

April laughed. “Ok, get home safe!” she called after him, the “s” in “safe” slurring slightly. She shut the door behind him and traipsed back to the couch. She flopped down next to Casey and grabbed her beer.

“Just the two of us now, Red,” Casey said casually, giving her beer a little clink with his own. “Whatcha want to do? How about a game?”

“Sounds fun,” nodded April. “What did ya have in mind?”

“Beer pong?”

“We played that already with the guys. I’m sick of it.”

“Flip cup?”

April groaned. “How about a game that doesn’t require me leaving this couch?”

Casey chuckled. “All right all right. How about... never have I ever?”

April peered at him cautiously. “How do you play?”

Casey swung his body around to face her and draped an arm over the back of the sofa. “We take turns saying things we’ve never done. If the other person has done it, they take a drink.”

“Sounds fun!” April smiled. “You go first.”

Casey grinned. “We’ll start off easy. Never have I ever stayed up for 48 hours straight.”

April thought and then drank. “When my dad got turned into a bat,” she explained. “Ok, never have I ever driven a car without having a license.”

Casey chuckled and drank. They continued on for a while before the questions started to take a turn.

“Never have I ever been attracted to someone who was trying to kill me,” April said laughing.

Casey looked pointedly away.

“Caseyyyy,” April giggled and gave his shoulder a little push. The movement caught her off balance and she compensated by shuffling closer to him. “I know you thought Karai was hot.”

Casey rolled his eyes good naturedly and drank. “Ya got me,” he grinned wickedly at her. “Ok Red, never have I ever been attracted to someone who wasn’t a member of my own species.”

April stared at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You and Donnie seem pretty tight,” he said, grinning at her.

“Oh no, it is so not like that,” April said, shaking her head. “Not from my side anyway.”

“Ok, no drinking for you then,” Casey said.

“My turn. Never have I ever made out with someone in school,” April prodded.

Casey shook his head. “What can I say, school doesn’t exactly put me in the mood,” he said with a wink. “How about this, never have I ever had sex in a car.”

“Nope!” April laughed. “I hate to disappoint but I haven’t had sex anywhere.”

Casey raised an eyebrow. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Believe it.”

“You’re telling me you’ve still got your v-card?” Casey said, sounding amazed. “How does that happen?”

April laughed, then hiccuped, despite the embarrassment she was feeling. “Well when you spend all your time around turtles and fighting crime, dating opportunities are slim.”

“You’re crazy,” Casey said, putting down his beer, clumsily spilling some on his way down. “I can think of half a dozen guys from school who would’ve jumped at the opportunity.”

April bit her lip, contemplating how to respond. She watched as Casey’s eyes glanced down to her lips and decided to just go for it. Call it Dutch courage.

“That’s too bad. Because...” she shrugged. “I would’ve.”

Casey’s eyes went wide. “You would’ve what?”

“Has sex with them, I guess,” April said. She never would’ve talked like this sober, but she felt loose, like there were no consequences for what she was doing at the moment.

Casey cocked his head, considering her. “Nah, I don’t think so, Red. You’re not like that.”

April grinned. “And how would you know?” she teased.

“So you’re saying if any guy asked you to hook up with them, you’d say yes?”

“No, not any guy. If I liked him though, yeah, definitely,” April said. She scooted a little closer to Casey until their legs were touching. “At this point I kinda just want to get it over with.”

Casey stared at her with glassy eyes. “So if I said right now, hey, let’s go to your room and fuck...”

She cut him off. “I’d say yes.”

Casey swallowed hard and leaned closer. “Red...are you asking me to make a move on you?” he said slowly.

April nodded, not taking her eyes off his.

“Well. In that case. Red,” his voice sounded lower than normal. “You in the mood for some fun?”

April nodded silently. She pushed off the couch and climbed over until she was straddling Casey’s lap. The alcohol made her a little uncoordinated, but she got there. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. Their faces grew closer and closer until April sighed impatiently and closed the gap, pressing her lips to his. She could taste the beer on his lips.

Casey groaned and kissed her back, quickly running his tongue along the seam of her lips. April opened for him and allowed him to caress her tongue with his own. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling his bandana off and throwing it over her shoulder.

As they kissed, Casey’s hands roamed over her back and eventually started to slide up her stomach, over her shirt. His fingertips stopped at the underwire of her bra. April groaned and put a hand over one of his and moved it up to rest on her breast. She squeezed her hand on his, showing him what she wanted. He didn’t have to be told twice, and soon he was massaging her breasts and running his thumbs over her nipples as he kissed and bit down the side of her neck.

April gasped and rolled her hips. She could feel him, hard against her thigh, and she ground down on him, rubbing herself against his cock. The friction felt so good against her. It must have been working for Casey too, if his groans were anything to go by.

“Fuck, April,” he moaned, settling his hands on her hips. “Are you sure you want...”

“Yes,” April cut him off again.

Casey kissed her again. Keeping his lips on hers, he slid his hands down around her thighs, then stood, picking her up off the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to her bedroom and kicked the door open.

He deposited her on her bed and then began yanking off his layered tops and kicking off his shoes. April sat up on her knees and peeled her shirt over her head. Casey’s eyes traveled down to stare at her breasts. Without looking away, he crawled on the bed to her. “Fuck,” he whispered as he brought his hands up to palm her through her bra.

April grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down to kiss him while he fondled her. She felt Casey’s hands reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. A shiver went through her as she let him pull it away. She’d never been this exposed to a man before.

But any feelings of self-consciousness were quickly banished when Casey dipped his head immediately to pull a nipple into his mouth. “Jesus, Red, I knew you had nice tits,” he mumbled around sucking and nibbling at her flesh. April held on to his shoulders, feeling like she was about to sway off balance, the alcohol messing with her center of gravity. Picking up on this, Casey gently pushed her back until they were both lying down.

He slowed his attentions to her breasts and nipples and kissed his way back up her neck to her mouth. April gasped as she felt his hand gliding down her stomach until his fingertips dipped under her waistband. “This ok?” he asked.

She nodded, and to prove her point, unbuttoned and pushed her shorts and panties down together. Casey helped her get them down her legs and off her feet. Pausing to look her over, he grinned.

“What?” April asked, feeling shy.

“Nothing. You’re gorgeous,” Casey slurred out, dipping back to give her a quick kiss. He pulled back up and ran his hand through the narrow strip of ginger curls that ran between her legs. “It’s just...I always wondered if you were a true redhead.”

April laughed. “Glad I didn’t disappoint. There weren’t any bests,” she stammered, “I mean bets on it, where there?”

Casey continued running his hands over her, his fingertips now dipping into her folds just enough to tease. “Never. Casey Jones is a gentleman.” He now turned his full attention to her center and began letting his fingers trace around her clit. April’s breath hitched.

“That’s not to say it’s never been discussed,” he added with a wicked smile. April just rolled her eyes. She was too drunk and too distracted by Casey’s fingers to think too much about the idea of her male friends discussing her pubic hair.

“God, you’re really wet,” Casey whispered, dipping a finger completely inside her. “You ever cum with anyone else?” He suddenly asked.

“No,” April said breathily.

Casey merely smiled. He began pumping his finger in and out of her while rubbing the heel of his hand against her clit. He rearranged himself so that he was lying alongside her and began sucking and biting her neck, quickly zeroing in on a sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

April writhed beside him. “Oh god, Casey,” she whined. “I’m so close.” Casey's fingers felt amazing inside of her and against her and she grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him close as she got closer and closer to the edge.

“Come on, sweetheart. Cum for me,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear. “I wanna see you cum for me. I wanna feel you cum on my fingers.”

And with Casey Jones whispering filth in her ear, his fingers deep within her, April came. Her body shuddered as she rode it out, her mouth open in a silent scream.

When she came down, Casey was looking too smug to be allowed. “How was it, Red?”

April groaned and kissed him, not wanting to feed his ego. She could feel him against her again, and she was growing impatient. Reaching down, she clipped him through his jeans, enjoying the strangled moan that escaped him when she did.

She rubbed her uncoordinated hand over his clothed hardness a few times before he brushed her away and undid his pants. He kicked them off quickly and turned back to her. Biting her lip, April glanced down. She’d never seen a hard cock in person before.

“You ready?” Casey whispered, kissing her earlobe.

“Yeah,” April said quickly. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs to accommodate Casey, who was positioning himself at her entrance. She groaned as he rubbed his length up and down her core, coating himself in her juices. “Casey,” she moaned and bucked her hips.

“I gotcha April,” he said quietly. She felt him fumble to line himself up, then felt the press of his head pushing into her. She looped her arms around his neck.

Slowly, inch by inch, Casey entered her. It wasn’t painful, like she’d expected. Just a little uncomfortable. When he was finally all the way in, he paused. He took a few breaths, then looked down at her. “How we doing April?” He asked.

April let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “I’m good,” she said, with a nervous smile. “I’m real good.”

“Nice.” And with that, he was off. He started slow, pushing into and pulling out of her, letting her feel every inch of him dragging along her inner walls. April wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles together.

As Casey picked up speed, he started talking again. “Fuck, yes, Red,” He panted. “You feel so fucking good. So fucking tight. I could fuck you like this every night,” he rambled as he pistoned in and out of her. “And after this, I wanna fuck you doggy style. I want to see my cum dripping out of you. And I haven’t even gotten to eat that sweet, red pussy yet.” Over his rambling filth, she could hear the obscene sounds of their bodies coming together over and over.

April did her best to keep up with his brutal pace, raising her hips along with him. The friction felt amazing and she wanted to cum again, but it wasn’t quite enough. She tried angling herself to let his shaft rub against her clit with each thrust, but it still wasn’t what she needed. “Case,” she moaned.

“What babe? Tell me what you need,” he grunted above her.

“Touch me...I need...” she didn’t have to complete her sentence. His fingers were already on her clit. Moments later, she was cumming again, her muscles pulling against his cock.

“Oh god, fuck,” Casey grunted one last time before thrusting into her hard. He was motionless for a moment before sliding off of her. “That was fucking amazing, Red,” He panted.

April nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. She could feel sleep coming. “Sure was,” she mumbled moments before drifting off. She didn’t stir as Casey got dressed and left.

* * *

_**August** _

“...three, two, one,” April heard a distant, familiar voice, then a loud clicking sound. Suddenly, she was back in the lab with Donnie. Her face was burning and she felt faintly out of breath.

“April! Are you all right?” Donnie was saying to her.

She nodded her head, unable to speak. She was too overwhelmed by the memories flooding back into her.

“Did it work? Were you able to remember?” Donatello asked. “You went under, that’s for sure.”

April nodded again, then leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees. “I remembered. I remembered everything,” she said quietly.

Donatello sucked in a breath. “...And?”

April looked up quickly. “I...I’m not going to go into detail, Donnie,” she said. “But, I think I can safely say Casey is definitely the father.” She noticed a faint blush on Donatello’s cheeks. “And he didn’t do anything I didn’t ask him to. Drunk or not.”

“I’m glad you were able to remember,” Donnie said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yeah, for sure,” April said. “It’s just weird, you know? It was like I was there...but not.” A thought occurred to her and her eyes widened. “Oh my god, did I...say anything while I was hypnotized?”

“Uh,” Donnie looked away. “You didn’t say anything, not exactly. But you did...sort of moan a few times.”

“Oh dear god,” April groaned and covered her reddening face. She felt like crawling in a hole. “I am so sorry you heard that. I am mortified.” She peeped out behind her fingers.

Donatello chuckled. “You don’t have to apologize, it was pretty, uh, interesting though. So, uh,” he paused, looking sly. ”Is that what you sound like when you…”

“Donnie!” April stood up and gave him a smack on the shoulder.

“What?” he was still laughing. “Look, you got a personal piece of information about me today, and now I have this. Call it even.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, about the size of my…” he gestured downward.

“Oh, lord, how could I forget!” April giggled. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she continued. “So, what now? I guess...I guess we should tell the rest of the guys right?”

“If you’re ready,” Donatello shrugged.

“I might as well. If I’m three months along I’m going to start showing soon. Actually, now that I think about it, these shorts have been getting a little tight,” she said, running a hand over her stomach. She frowned slightly.

As if reading her mind, Donnie swept over and put his hand on hers. “You’re going to be a beautiful mom, Ape.”

April smiled warmly. “Thanks, Donnie. Ok, let’s tell the guys.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Donnie take their relationship to a new level.

_**January** _

April couldn’t believe she was a month away from giving birth to her son. The last few months had seemed like a blur. When she had told the rest of the turtles, their reactions had been interesting, but overall supportive.

Mikey had squealed and began rambling about all the pizza he couldn’t wait to introduce the kid to before running off to tell Ice Cream Kitty the good news. Raph’s first response had been to offer to beat up the guy who did this to her. When she’d told him it was Casey, he’d escalated his offer from a mere beating up to flat out killing him before settling down and mumbling his congratulations. Leo had taken the news seriously, asking April how she felt and if she thought any action needed to be taken to protect her, reiterating Donnie’s promise to take care of her and the baby.

The hardest part had been telling her dad and Splinter. She’d told them together. Predictably, her father had been shocked and a little disappointed, but quickly pivoted to expressing his support for her. He’d wandered out of the room, muttering about seeing if he still had any of her old baby things in their storage unit. Splinter had simply laid a hand on her shoulder and said that there were no mistakes when it came to children.

Casey had eventually wandered back into the lair after going MIA for a week after hearing the news. After surviving a light pummeling from the guys for his absence, he’d asked April to dinner so that they could talk and figure things out.

April had made it clear that although she expected him to play an active role in their baby’s life, she didn’t expect him to, as he had put it, “make an honest woman out of her.” She’d laughed at the visible relief on his face.

“I had fun, but I think one ride on the Casey Jones train is enough for me,” she’d admitted.

“You’d be the first to say so,” he’d shrugged arrogantly, then frowned. “Wait, you said you had fun. I thought you said you didn’t remember.”

April looked around sheepishly. “I let Donnie hypnotize me. And I was able to remember when I was under.”

“No way! That actually works?” Casey looked impressed.

“Yeah, I can now remember it all. In shocking clarity.”

Casey grinned. “Well, I’m glad I could show my baby mama a good time. I can’t believe you were able to recover all of it!”

April chuckled. “Casey, I remember every filthy thing you did and said to me that night.”

“Nice.”

And just like that, they were back to being friends--friends who liked to flirt with each other, but just friends.

As the months flew by and April got bigger and bigger, the guys helped where they could. They’d helped turn the spare room in her apartment into a nursery and filled it with books and toys--many of which were turtle-themed. The coup de grâce was a massive, fat turtle stuffy from Mikey that sat in the rocking chair. He’d added a little orange mask to it, but April had noticed that it had become a game among the brothers to swap the mask for one of their own color any time they came to visit.

Donatello had reluctantly given up the idea of being her OBGYN, but still peppered her with questions after every visit she made to the one that she’d chosen. Casey had been true to his word to support her, buying things for the baby and even going along with her to her doctor’s visits. He had been there when they found out they were having a boy, and April had teared up to see him obviously emotional. He had also promised to be in the room when the baby came. But he still very much lived his own life, coming and going as he wished and April often had no idea where he was.

Like right now. Casey was off god-knows-where and April needed company. More specifically, she needed someone to rub her aching feet, a job that Casey was always willing to do, provided he got to brag about his latest fight while doing it. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and texted the other male in her life who would be most likely to help out.

Fifteen minutes later, Donatello was sitting on her couch with her feet in his lap and asking how she’d been feeling that day.

“I’m fine, more or less the same,” she waved him off. “Just trying not to fall over whenever I get out of a chair. God, you’re so good at this,” she grinned, then winced.

“What? What’s wrong?” Donnie said sharply. “Is it me, am I going too hard on you?” he dropped her feet like they were hot rocks.

“No, it’s just the baby shifting. It feels like he’s digging into my ribs.” She rubbed her swollen belly. “Go to bed you! It’s late,” she said with a smile.

Donnie smiled and went back to rubbing her feet. “Any new cravings?” he asked.

“Not since the salted peaches last week.”

“Yeah, Case told me about that one. Nice of him to go out and find out of season peaches for you at 10pm.”

April smiled and nodded. “Yep, between the two of you, I get almost all of my pregnant lady needs met.”

“Oh yeah? Almost?” Donnie pried.

April blushed. “Almost.” The truth of it was, in the last few weeks she’d never felt so horny. She’d thought about approaching Casey, but she couldn’t for the life of her see him agreeing to it. He’d been supportive, but he’d also hinted that her changing body freaked him out a little.

“Well, what do you need, Ape?” Donatello asked, oblivious to what he was getting into.

“It’s nothing, Donnie,” April said. “You do more than enough.”

He rolled his eyes. “Just tell me what it is. If I can’t do it, I’m sure one of the guys would be happy to.”

“I don’t want one of the guys to do it,” April snapped without thinking.

“If you just tell me what you need, I can…”

“I need to get laid!” April cut him off. Donatello’s hands froze and she watched as his eyes widened. “I’m sorry, but that’s the truth of it. I’m so horny all the time and I have no one to...Casey won’t do it, he gets freaked out every time he sees the baby move under my skin. I just...I need to get laid, so if you want to help me with that, go right ahead,” she ranted.

Donatello sat there silently, not moving. April rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off on you like that. It’s not your fault. My hormones sometimes...”

“I’ll do it,” he said quietly.

“...have been a mess lately,” she continued before registering what he’d said. “Wait, what?” she asked, sitting up. “You can’t be serious.”

Donatello wasn’t smiling though. His hands now rested on her feet and he didn’t turn his gaze from her. “I mean it,” his voice was still quiet. “If you want me to, I’ll do it. Do you, I mean.”

April didn’t say anything for a moment as she weighed her options. She’d never really considered having sex with Donnie—or any of the turtles—for obvious reasons. But as frustrated as she was, and with an offer on the table, she was reconsidering. On one hand, she knew she’d be safe with Donnie. And he’d make it all about her—of course he would. But on the other hand, what if this ruined everything they had together? He was her best friend. She loved all the turtles, but he had a special place in her heart and she would hate for that to change.

As always, it seemed like he could read her mind. “April,” he said, still holding her feet, “You know how I feel about you. You being pregnant doesn’t change that. And I know you don’t feel the same way about me, and that’s ok.”

“Donnie,” April said softly.

“It is, April,” Donatello said, waving her concern away. “I’m saying I’d be happy to, uh, help you...in this way, even knowing it’s just a one time thing. If you’ll let me,” he added quickly.

April couldn’t help herself. A slow smile spread across her face and she pulled her legs out of Donatello’s lap so that she could scoot over to sit next to him. She placed her hand in his and marveled how much bigger his hands were than hers.

“Donnie,” she said again. “Come here.” She placed a hand on his cheek and guided him to face her. She paused, gazing into his familiar face, then pulled him down to her.

Their lips met and April was surprised by how nice it felt—not weird at all. She quickly melted into the kiss. She could feel Donnie’s arm wrap around her and she leaned into him, or at least she leaned as far as she could with her belly in the way. She slid her hand over his chest and up his neck to loop around him and hold him to her.

After a few moments, they broke away. April let out a little giggle at the dazed, happy look on Donnie’s face.

“That was really nice,” she told him. He only nodded, still smiling. “If you still want to, how about we go to my room?”

She felt her heart flutter as she watched his grin widen. She’d always been a sucker for his smile, tooth gap and all. Still not speaking, he stood up and held out his hands to her. She grabbed his hands and he helped pull her off the couch. Keeping one of her hands in his, she pulled him into her room.

She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Donnie hesitated, then sat down. “April,” he said haltingly. “You know that I’ve never done this before, right?”

“I kinda figured,” she said.

“It’s not that I don’t know what to do,” he said hastily. “But, I was hoping...I want this to be good for you. So, maybe if you show me what you like?”

April smiled. “It’s not like I’m exactly an expert either. I’ve had sex once. And look where it got me,” she teased. She smoothed her hand over his front again. “Can you feel that?” she asked.

“A little. Mostly just the pressure though. And I can’t really feel much if you touch the back of my shell. No nerves,” he added.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” April nodded, reaching for him and drawing him in to another kiss. Donnie put his hands on her waist and dragged her closer to him.

Suspecting that he wasn’t going to take the lead in this, April leaned back and shucked her sweater off, enjoying the look of awe that crossed Donatello’s face when he saw her in her bra. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. “Touch me, Donnie,” he sighed.

Her breasts had become a bit bigger in the last couple of weeks, but they still seemed dwarfed by his large hands as he squeezed them. April gasped as Donnie rolled a hardened nipple between two of his fingers. “That feels so good, Donnie,” she said, encouragingly.

He kissed her again before dipping down and taking a nipple in his mouth through her bra. April ran her hands over his head and shoulders, then leaned back, guiding them down.

Donnie nudged a thigh between her legs and April, desperate for some kind of release, shamelessly rubbed herself against the hard muscle there while he continued licking and sucking her nipples. She let out a breathy moan. “God, that is so...that’s really hot,” he mumbled.

“Fuck, Donnie, I am so turned on right now I could probably cum just riding your thigh,” April groaned, still moving against him.

She felt him tense. “Well, uh, if that’s what you want to do,” he said awkwardly.

She stopped and looked into his eyes. “Donnie, that’s not...I want to do this with you. The whole thing. All the way,” she smiled. She reached up and gently removed his mask, then helped him slip off his gear. “There,” she said. “I’ve got you undressed. Now it’s your turn.”

Donnie grinned. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra with one hand.

“Donnie!” April laughed with surprise.

“What? It’s a simple hook and latch system. I don’t know why guys claim to have so much trouble with these things,” he chuckled, but it died in his throat when he saw April bared to him. “Oh god,” he swallowed.

“You still with me, Donnie boy?” April said gently.

“Uh huh.” He was simply staring at her boobs.

“Well then how about helping me get these pants off?”

Shaking himself out of it, Donatello nodded vigorously. He hooked a finger into either side of April’s pants and slid them down, along with her panties. He paused, looking at her.

“Touch me Donnie,” April beckoned him back.

He lay down next to her and went back to laving over her breasts, now without the barrier of a bra. Meanwhile, his hand slid down, over her round belly.

“I want to touch you,” he whispered. “Show me how you like it.”

Nodding, April took his hand and guided it down between her legs. She ran his fingers up and down over her slit, then teased her clit with them.

“You’re really wet already,” he gasped.

“That’s because I really want this.”

Donnie was a quick study and after a few moments, April drew her hand away and let him continue. His fingers felt so thick against her. She squirmed and bucked her hips every time one just barely dipped into her slit.

“Donnie I want...”

“Can I… you know, inside?” They had both been thinking the same thing.

“Please,” April sighed, and spread her legs a little more. She felt one of his fingers nudging at her entrance. It was nearly as thick as Casey’s cock had been, and it wasn’t as though he’d been poorly endowed.

She let out a moan as Donnie worked his finger into her, and clutched at his shoulders.

“Is this ok?” He asked nervously.

“Mhmm, more than ok,” she groaned. “Just keep going.”

Donnie began pumping his finger in and out of her while going back to flicking his tongue over her nipple. “Wait, I read...I want to try...” he muttered. She felt him crook his finger inside of her, curling it against her front wall and the sensation changed completely.

“Holy fuck, Don,” she hissed, digging her nails into his shoulders. “Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop.”

He continued thrusting his fingers in and out her while curling them to hit that spot and before long, April felt herself going over the edge. She gasped as she came, her breath ragged.

When she came back down, she was breathing hard. “Oh my god,” she panted and looked over at Donatello.

“Good?” He asked, looking hopeful.

“Real good,” she said. “Like, best I’ve ever had...and I mean including myself.”

Donnie grinned. Fully recovered, April turned onto her side to face him and looked down his body for the first time. Her eyes widened as she took in his cock, now fully erect and emerging from underneath his plastrons.

Donnie hadn’t lied. He was bigger than most human men. April hadn’t been sure what to expect, but she was somewhat pleased to see that it looked very much like a human penis...just green. And large.

“Is that ok?” Donnie asked nervously. Realizing that she’d just been silently staring at his dick, April blushed.

“It’s, uh, absolutely fine. You sure weren’t lying about the size though,” she said, biting her lip nervously. He would fit, right? He had to...her vagina was going to have to push out something much larger in only a month, after all.

“Ok,” she forced herself to look back up at his eyes. “How are we going to do this? You can’t lie on top of me without my belly getting in the way. Should we try it from behind?”

Donnie looked thoughtful, then said hesitantly, “We could. But, well, it’s just that I would really like to see your face. You know, during.”

April was touched. She reached out and stroked his cheek. “Ok, how should we do it then?”

“I think I’ve figured it out,” Donnie said, hopping off the bed. April tried not to stare too long at his bobbing cock.

“Hold on,” he said, and grabbed her ankles, pulling her toward the edge. He stopped when her ass was at the edge and he held her legs up for her. “How’s this?”

April giggled from down below him. “Works for me,” she said.

“Ok,” Donnie paused and looked down, lining everything up. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked.

“So sure,” April said with a smile. “Are you? Big moment of truth for you Donnie boy.”

“Yeah,” he said, sounding breathless. “I’m so ready.”

“Ok,” April said gently. “Make love to me Donnie.”

She felt him nudging against her entrance, thick and slicked up by her own wetness, and a second later he was sliding into her. April opened her mouth and panted as she felt herself stretching to let him in. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax. Donnie must have noticed because he stopped moving.

“April,” he panted. She could hear the self-control straining his voice. “If it’s too much we can stop.”

“No,” she gasped, opening her eyes. “Keep going. I just have to adjust. You’re doing good,” she added.

Donnie nodded and squeezed her ankles gently. He took a deep breath and continued to work his way into her. He went slowly, withdrawing a couple inches now and then before pushing further in. She could hear his breath hitching every time he moved. Finally, he was fully seated inside of her.

“Oh, god, April,” he shuddered. “This feels...it’s so...”

April grinned. The uncomfortable stretching feeling was gone. It was replaced by an immensely satisfying feeling of fullness. She pushed against him. “Move for me, Donnie,” she begged.

Donnie steadied himself and pulled out about half way before pushing back in. He groaned and shut his eyes, getting lost in the sensation. He repeated the action, a little faster this time.

“Yes,” sighed April, “Just keep doing that.” She bucked her hips along with him.

Donnie opened his eyes as he set a steady pace and looked down. April followed his gaze to her breasts, which were bouncing along with his movements. She ran her own hands over her boobs and began playing with her nipples, watching Donnie’s reaction.

He didn’t disappoint. He let out a loud groan and sped up. “God, April, you look so...you’re amazing,” he groaned. “Can I?” He reached down to her breasts.

“Please, Donnie,” she grabbed his hand and put it on her breast.

His thrusts were getting harder, and April fisted her hands into her sheets to keep herself from getting pushed across the bed. She could feel herself getting close again.

“I’m so close, Donnie,” she whined. “It feels...the way you’re filling me up...it’s so good!”

“Let me try,” he gasped, not breaking pace. “I read about this...” he moved his hands down her legs and wrapped his hands around her ass. He picked her up a few inches...and it made all the difference.

April let out a loud keening moan as she felt his thick cock rubbing right against that sensitive spot inside her. “Oh god, Donnie, just keep doing that,” she moaned. “Don’t stop, I’m going to...going to...”

Her words devolved into a loud moan as her orgasm washed over her, her inner walls clamping down on Donnie’s cock.

“Oh wow,” she heard him groaning as he continued thrusting. “That was...that was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Once she’d come back to her senses, April realized she was starting to get sore. She would be feeling this tomorrow. “I want you to cum, Donnie,” she whispered. She grabbed onto his wrists down by her hips and used them for leverage.

She felt his thrusts getting more erratic as she bounced up and down on his cock. “Ape...I’m gonna...” he warned.

“Do it, Donnie. I want you to cum inside me,” she begged.

Seconds later, he slammed inside her one last time and came with a shudder. He rocked back and forth a few more times, barely moving more than an inch inside her before he finally slipped out of her.

April scooted back further on the bed and reached out with both her hands, beckoning him to join her. He crawled forward and slumped into her arms.

“That was...well, thank you,” he sighed into her neck.

“I should be the one thanking you,” April laughed. She stroked a hand along his bicep.

“It wasn’t too bad?” Donatello asked. “You at least had a good time?”

“More than a good time,” April smiled. “That was pretty damn good.”

They lay there quietly for a few minutes. Finally, Donnie stirred.

“I should probably get going,” he muttered.

“Oh.” April was surprised he was ready to go already. She felt an unexpected twinge of longing and she suddenly didn’t want him to go. Ever. And she knew if she didn’t say anything he would, because that’s what he always did. He gave her the respectful space he thought she needed.

“You don’t have to go,” she ventured. “You can stay. If you want.”

She watched him freeze, his back to her. “April,” he sighed.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to,” she said quickly, and, feeling exposed, began pulling her covers over her body.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said, half turning to face her. “I do. So much.” He sighed again. “But, if I stay I know what it’s going to do to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“April, I’ve spent so much time managing how I feel about you. It’s not easy, but I do it because I care about you and I would rather be your friend then be pushed away because I’m not able to reign in my feelings for you.

“Tonight was...everything I’ve wanted for the past few years. And I know it’s just a one time thing to help you out. But ya see, if I get back in that bed and cuddle with you as if we were a real couple, knowing that it’s all pretend? It’s gonna break me.”

April sat up, still holding her blankets around her. “Donnie,” she said softly. “I’m not asking you to play pretend with me.”

His brow furrowed. “What do you want then?”

“You.”

She lifted the covers and patted the space next to her. “I want you here. With me. Not pretending. Not scratching itches or doing me favors. I just want my mutant.”

Donnie’s face split open in a wide grin. He shifted and got back into bed. And stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**April** _

If April could go back in time one year ago and tell her past self that a year later she would have given birth to Casey Jones’ baby and was in love with Donatello, she suspected her past self would have murdered her for fear of her being a Kraang imposter.

But it was true. Her son was born a week late, which she blamed on Casey’s genes, and he was perfect--right down to the little tufts of red hair on his head. He had two adorable dimples, which Donnie immediately took credit for, which was probably the only time she’d ever heard him tell a dirty joke.

The baby was instantly spoiled by his four uncles, and April eventually had to put her foot down about there being any more surprise gifts before they took up the whole of her apartment. Casey had been doing a great job so far, and had more or less taken to crashing on the O’Neil’s couch every night so he could help with nighttime feedings and diaper changes. The others had been surprised, but April wasn’t. She knew from that one certain memory that Casey had a soft side...even if it came with a filthy mouth.

And Donnie had been there through it all. He’d been in the delivery room and had been the first to hold the baby after his mother and father. April could already tell how much her son loved him. Her father, perhaps a little paranoid over the fact he was already a grandfather once over and mindful of the fact he already had one young man sleeping over every night, had forbidden Donnie from sleeping over once he found out they were dating.

But with more willing babysitters than they could count on one hand, April and Donnie still found plenty of time to be alone. And who knew what another year would bring?


End file.
